


Your gift keeps on giving

by pyropinkfish



Series: Up to the Sun [2]
Category: Dominion (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Happy ending to my other fic, M/M, Mpreg, Omega!alex, alpha!michael, in which its alexs job to stress out michael, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 10:31:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1937523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyropinkfish/pseuds/pyropinkfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They're bad for the baby." It was hard to stay angry at the angel who really did want only the best. </p><p>"You know what's also bad for the baby, Michael? A really pissed off omega without his cashews." His words had no malice in them. Michael still wasn't at the least bit impressed by the joke. </p><p>Basically a continuation piece from my other ABO story because it was requested. :^)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your gift keeps on giving

**Author's Note:**

> Note my fic Get Lucky has two alternate endings. This is the direct continuation, the other is a more in depth fic I'll be posting soon.
> 
> This is the happy best case scenario ending

Being pregnant was the strangest thing. Being only two months along with your alpha who was determined to take the absolute best care of you was also kind of strange. Alex didn't really know what to expect; _surely_ he should have known Michael would go overboard. For a man... Angel who didn't want children, Alex suddenly found himself with a list of things he couldn't do, eat, lift.

Most of it was a joke. " _Alcohol_? You do realize I'm just a V2." He had laughed. Soldiers got wine once in a blue moon. But when nuts were no longer an option, the seething resentment towards the bastard that knocked him up was strong.

"That's _literally_ ninety percent of my meals." He groaned, laying his head on Michael's knee. The alpha had been dotting over him the minute Alex started showing symptoms of bearing a child. _His_ child.

"They're bad for the baby." It was hard to stay angry at the angel who really did want only the best.

"You know what's also bad for the baby, Michael? A really pissed off omega without his cashews." His words had no malice in them. Michael still wasn't at the least bit impressed by the joke.

The only good thing to the ordeal was the fact Alex came so willing to accept his status. He admitted it to his officers when pressed for answers about the hormone change. Even weirdly enough, he didn't lose his job. If a female beta could be a soldier, an omega could too. And somehow that actually worked.

Alex had a different look to this; he saw potential for other omegas. A better future now that the laws were being reconsidered with Michael's persistence on Alex's request. It was included in that fancy Bill of Rights that the Riesen House came out with.

Not only that, but Alex saw the benefits of living like a spoiled prince, and as much as he thought it would bother him, it didn't. Not even in the slightest. He wasn't so selfless as he thought. Living life poor than being brought up to something better had that effect. Even Bixby acknowledged that.

Michael saw something wrenched though. He obviously feared about the child growing in his mate. But the idea of killing it was so far from okay with his morale, that he just had to learn to accept that maybe it would be okay. He couldn't do anything but protect and care for the omega anyway.

So they kept Alex working, he couldn't slack in his training for his own safety. And it strengthened his core and made his mood better. When he wasn't puking at the smell of meat and going through cravings for salty —'no wait Michael _sweet_ ' things.

It was like a train wreck.

"You are burdened by emotions, it would not be that awful to cut them out of your diet." He retorted after a long pause of thought, then leaned down to kiss his forehead.

"No heavy lifting either." He added as the omega shuffled to pull himself up. He leaned against the other's chest, back to him. It was their favorite position so Michael could wrap his arms around him in a protective grip.

"You're just being complicated now. I'm not even showing yet." Alex retorted as he traced along his stomach, following the curves of the tattoos, even though they were completely covered by his uniform.

"Too much stress on the body can cause for a painful miscarriage." He defended, laying his hand over Alex's.

"For someone who never wanted kids, you're really going out of your way to be overbearing." The human responded, tilting his head up so he could sort of see Michael's expression from below. It was worth it; the angel knitted his eyebrows together and pursed his lips in defense.

"I didn't want any. Now I have one. Therefore I need to do what I can to protect it."

"What if it's _twins_?" Alex inquired with a quirk of his lips.

"... Don't joke around like that." Alex never laughed so hard at Michael before in his life.

"We'll have to set up a nursery too, two of them. Or worse, maybe your super angel sperm gave me _triplets_." Making fun of Michael was actually Alex's favorite pastime. There was nothing quite as rewarding as feeling the angel squirm in discomfort at his words.

"And names. We have to come up with six names. Three for each gender in case it's all girls or boys." Alex went on, grinning so wide it hurt his face.

"I... I think we can do that later. When the time comes."

" _Michael_!" He mock gasped. "We only have _seven_ more months. Maybe less if I go into labor sooner." Michael was pale at this point. Trying to be the best father was hard when all of this was a lot more intimidating than simply holding Charlie while she birthed her son in the last month of her term. This he actually had to deal with it all, and he didn't get to watch from the shadows and help when help was actually needed.

"I'm not ready." He murmured under his breath, hiding his nose and mouth against the blonde locks of hair.

"I like Jack. Or Zachary. Maybe Jasmine." Michael only closed his eyes tightly. It would be a far too short seven months, he could tell already.


End file.
